


The Name Game

by Pastelglitchesxx



Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Leslie Willis, Lesbian Siobhan Smythe, Livewire Lives, Short One Shot, Sickfic, Silverwire, but in the crass rude bitch way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelglitchesxx/pseuds/Pastelglitchesxx
Summary: “Aren’t you gonna to kiss it better, bitch?” Siobhan bit, too tired to bother sounding really bitter, so her tone settled for an exhausted type of bored.“Aw,” Leslie cooed as she nestled a sweet kiss against Siobhan’s forehead. Then she pulled away slightly, tilting Siobhan’s chin toward her black gaze, and sighed in her softest and most comforting voice; “suck my ass, whorebag.”Or, the one where Siobhan suffers another headache and Leslie's there to comfort her, in their own, special type of solace.
Relationships: Livewire/Silver Banshee, Siobhan Smythe/Leslie Willis
Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020049
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	The Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> wow two short one shots in a single night? It's the dread of tomorrow being a schoolday setting in :)
> 
> Trigger warning for just. a lot of swear words. and per usual with Silverwire, bitches whose love language is half-serious insults. takes place sometime on Earth-Prime so established relationship time. idk ask to tag but this ain't tumblr so i guess ask to note?? sorry my brain is turning to mush anyways have fun hotties!!

She turned her body on the bed as her girlfriend walked into the room. “Hey,” said Leslie. “I got you soup.”

The sick woman wrinkled her brow. “Is it vegan?”

“It’s chicken noodle.”

“With the chicken?”

“No shit, Siobhan.”

“I’m not eating that.”

Leslie rolled her eyes and placed the bowl on their desk. She pushed Siobhan toward the wall and slipped into bed.

“Aren’t you gonna to kiss it better, bitch?” Siobhan bit, too tired to bother sounding really bitter, so her tone settled for an exhausted type of bored.

“Aw,” Leslie cooed as she nestled a sweet kiss against Siobhan’s forehead. Then she pulled away slightly, tilting Siobhan’s chin toward her black gaze, and sighed in her softest and most comforting voice; “suck my ass, whorebag.”

Siobhan scowled, but promptly shoved her head under Leslie’s chin and hung onto her side like she was the only thing that made it better. Leslie put her arm over Siobhan’s shoulder, silently stroking her silver-brunette hair. Her touch was light and breathing quiet. She watched Siobhan not-quite-sleep, but lay still with her eyes closed tightly all the same. 

Siobhan suddenly grunted, the headache turning sour again. She thrashed her head against Leslie’s torso. Leslie rolled her eyes, but muffled her groan and pulled Siobhan even closer, somehow.

“Want that soup now or what?” Leslie asked, tartly though under-her-breath low.

“Oh, god, fuck off,” Siobhan groaned. Then her eyelids half-fluttered open and she sighed into her bedmate’s chest. “Sure, whatever. Thanks.”

Inch by inch, Leslie moved herself up, half-dragging Siobhan into a sitting position, backs to bedframe. After Siobhan curtly snapped her head on Leslie’s shoulder, she reached over for the bowl. “Whatever you need,” Leslie said, huddling it in her lap and lifting the spoon to Siobhan’s level, “motherfucker.”

Siobhan let Leslie feed her without hesitation. “Bitch.”

“Cunt.” Leslie whipped Siobhan’s mouth. “Shitstain.”

“Douchebag,” Siobhan said, taking another bite. “Fuckcycle.”

“Good one,” Leslie hummed. “Weed-dick.”

“Ah, the only type of dick I want anywhere near me.”

Leslie fought a snort of laughter. 

Siobhan smiled, only a slight. “... Y’know, I don’t see any chicken bits anywhere in this.”

Leslie blushed and jerked the spoon into Siobhan’s mouth.

Eventually, she put the bowl away and the two women pushed each other back into a cuddling position.

“Sleep well, rank-ass."

“Shut up, fuckwad.”

Siobhan rested her head against her girlfriend's stomach. “ILY,” she said, simple and easy.

Leslie kissed her forehead. “Twinsies.”

They closed their eyes and let the warmth of one another bring them comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Projecting my desire for cuddles onto all these characters? It's more likely than you think


End file.
